


Dark Curls And Green Eyes

by SpeakOfTheMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe is late - as in late late, Cute Lucifer, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Humor, Lucifer is the best boyfriend, POV Chloe, Supportive Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Vulnerability, chloe freaks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakOfTheMe/pseuds/SpeakOfTheMe
Summary: If ever she would have envisioned this scenario, never in her wildest dreams would Chloe have imagined her having the meltdown while Lucifer was the calm, rational one.In which lemon bars lead to a realisation, and the possibility of their lives changing forever.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 47
Kudos: 274
Collections: LUCIFER_FICS_





	Dark Curls And Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nattlaaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nattlaaw/gifts).



> For @Nattlaaw, in honour of her soon to be little Lucibaby. 
> 
> Most people think it would be Lucifer who would freak out if this situation ever arose, but I'm on the fence as to who it would be, so this is my interpretation 🙂
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this fic so I hope you enjoy it!

As the first rays of dawn rose over LA’s skyline and filtered through the elegant organza drapes, Chloe lay half covered by luxuriously soft dark silk sheets with her head resting atop Lucifer’s chest, the soothing sound of his heart beating in her ear. She smiled contentedly as she traced the freckles adorning his skin, like a map of the constellations that he himself had created. She used to hate waking up before her alarm – having a pre-teen and a busy job made her appreciate every single minute of sleep she could get. But now she was with Lucifer, she actually enjoyed waking up early and getting that precious extra bit of time with him – time that not so long ago she thought she’d never get. She didn’t take their time together for granted anymore – every moment with him was just that – precious. Sometimes they’d both wake up and start the day off in his (and her) favourite way. But other times, like today, she would wake before him and just watch as the soft light illuminated his peaceful and impossibly beautiful face.

A besotted smile pulled at her lips as she thought back on their past few months together. For someone who’d never been in a serious relationship and who self-professed had ‘not a single clue how to be a _boyfriend_ ’, he was a surprisingly good one. He was attentive and affectionate, always there to comfort her and cheer her up when she’d had a bad day. He was also chivalrous and gentlemanly – opening doors and holding police tape up for her to walk under. And then there was his kindness and generosity – buying Trixie ridiculously overpriced toys if she so much as looked longingly at them, because he wanted to make the young girl happy. Her favourite, perfectly temperate coffee would land on her desk every morning, and every month without fail, on the first day of her period he’d arrive at the precinct with a neatly wrapped package of lemon bars from the best bakery in LA, because he knew that was when she craved them. A warm feeling filled her chest as she realised that he hadn’t just started doing those things when they became a couple. If she thought about it, they’d been ‘dating’ for years – they’d just been a little clueless/ in denial at the time. …Although how he’d been attuned to her menstrual cycle back then she had no idea, and was pretty sure she didn’t want to know.

Speaking of lemon bars, her stomach rumbled at the prospect. Luckily for her, there were still a few left over in the fridge from Lucifer’s latest delivery a couple of days ago. She could have lemon bars for breakfast, right? There was fruit in them after all, and she was fairly certain they’d more than burned off the calories with their _energetic_ activities last night.

It didn’t take much to persuade herself to agree to her sickly sweet breakfast idea, and she was about to sneak out of bed to retrieve her gift before Lucifer could wake up and tease her about it when a sudden realisation had her jolting upright, headbutting him in the process. _Ohhh, no, no, no, no._ Two days ago – he’d bought the lemon bars for her _two whole freakin’ days ago_!

“Oh my God, Lucifer I’m late!”

Lucifer blinked disorientedly and rubbed his sore chin. If she hadn’t been so frantic, she’d have teased him about how adorable he looked with his sleepy expression and angelic curls (courtesy of her eager fingers tugging at them) falling into his eyes. As it was, she could only stare at him wide eyed in panic.

He frowned looking over at the clock on the nightstand “Detective, there’s a whole 45 minutes before we need to get up for work. If anything, we’re _early_ – plenty of time to start the day off with a bang, or three.” He completed his remark with a suggestive poke of his cheek with his tongue and a mischievous grin.

“No, not for work. Lucifer I’m _late_! _”_

Lucifer just blinked cluelessly. “I’m afraid I’m not following. Late for _what,_ Detective _?”_

“My _period_!” she exclaimed, waving her arms helplessly. “I’m _never_ late!”

“Oh.”

“ _Oh?!_ Is that all you have to say?” Chloe just looked at him in astonishment – how could he be so calm?! “I could be _pregnant,_ Lucifer! How did this happen?! _”_

Lucifer smirked. “Well Detective, when a man - or in my case, devil, and a woman love each other very much-”

“Do _not_ even think about making a joke right now, Lucifer!”

Lucifer closed his mouth, looking suitably chastised - and mildly fearful.

He’d told her long ago that _‘angels can’t impregnate humans’_ , but Amenadiel had _clearly_ disproved that theory, and she made Lucifer vulnerable - so maybe his _little swimmers_ were all too human around her too. Sure, they’d had _a lot_ of sex – and by a lot, she meant _a lot, a lot_ , but she was on the pill! Trust Lucifer and his angelic penis to have super powered sperm that took no notice of human contraception!

“Darling” Lucifer replied, tentatively placing a hand on her arm. “You seem stressed – that vein in your forehead is pulsing menacingly.”

Chloe glared at him.

Lucifer stuttered and hurried to rectify the situation. “There’s no point worrying until we know if there’s anything to worry about. Why don’t we just get one of those unsanitary plastic testing contraptions to put your mind at rest, hmm?”

Some of Chloe’s annoyance dissipated as she considered this sensible suggestion. If ever she would have envisioned this scenario, never in her wildest dreams would she have imagined her having the meltdown while Lucifer was the calm, rational one. “You’re right, you’re right – that’s actually a good idea.”

“Of course it is – I’m full of good ideas! Don’t you know that by now, Detective?”

Chloe rolled her eyes as she somewhat clumsily climbed over him to retrieve her bra, which was dangling from the lamp – for some reason it always tended to end up there. In her haste she caught her foot in the sheet, which sent her - and her newly retrieved bra, hurtling towards the floor. Before she had chance to face plant the Italian marble though, Lucifer’s lightening fast strong arms had caught her gently around the waist and pulled her into the safety of his broad chest.

He was always there to stop her from falling.

She gasped at her near broken nose experience and then smiled sheepishly at him. “Thanks.”

Lucifer just grinned amusedly. “You’re welcome. Dangerous things – lingerie. Especially yours – those lacy numbers have given me more than a few heart palpitations!”

Chloe snorted as she shrugged out of the white dress shirt that she’d commandeered as her own and put on her bra, not bothering to put on a show like she sometimes did for Lucifer – who was shamelessly ogling her chest.

He scrunched his brow as she climbed, more carefully this time, off the bed and proceeded to pull on the rest of yesterday’s clothes - that were strewn in various locations on the floor. “You want to go _now_?”

“Yes!” Chloe impatiently pulled on her boots and shoved her phone in her back pocket. “There’s a drug store just down the block.”

“Very well” Lucifer replied, flinging the sheet back and striding – naked as the day he was born, past the trail of his own discarded clothes and into his closet. “Give me two minutes.”

Chloe paused in her impatience and blinked in surprise. “You’re coming?”

Lucifer poked his head around the closet doorway and smirked mischievously. “Well, it’s not exactly the type of _coming_ I had in mind for this morning, but yes.” His expression turned more serious as he added “This involves both of us, does it not?”

Chloe smiled warmly at him. “Thank you, Lucifer.”

“No thanks required, Detective. We’re partners, and partners support each other.”

Chloe’s heart melted a little.

Exactly two minutes later Lucifer emerged from his closet, fiddling with his cufflinks and looking enviously put together. His hair was still a mass of untamed curls, but he had donned a perfectly pressed pair of grey suit pants and a crisp, wrinkle-free, navy shirt. He may be willing to forgo his usual lengthy morning manscaping, but being seen in public in yesterday’s rumpled suit was obviously a step too far.

With an encouraging smile, he offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

* * *

At the drug store, Chloe stared in bewilderment at the vast variety of pregnancy tests available – early result pregnancy tests, digital, non-digital, sticks, strips! She definitely didn’t remember there being this much choice when she’d had Trixie. …However Trixie, although obviously loved and very much wanted, was more of a surprise than technically planned – and Chloe had found out about her thanks to a blood test at a routine doctor’s appointment. She was also aghast at the extortionate prices being charged for something that was just going to be peed on. After reading the packets on a few of them, Chloe’s brain started to short-circuit with information overload and she shoved them frustratedly back onto the shelf.

Lucifer’s limited advice stretched to _“I’d go for the most expensive one – if they’re anything like whiskey, you tend to get what you pay for”,_ and his attention had now drifted to the nearby lube section.

“First time parents?”

Chloe must have looked completely lost because she turned her head to see a dark-haired woman with a kind face smiling knowingly at her.

“Sort of” Chloe replied. Technically _together_ they would be first time parents.

The woman smiled wider. “It can be overwhelming I know” she commented, gesturing at the array of kits. “I’d recommend the First Response ones though – they’re the most accurate.”

Chloe could have hugged her. _“Thank you!”_

“No problem. And good luck!”

Chloe wasn’t quite sure which outcome she’d consider lucky.

Not wasting another moment on staring at the pregnancy test buffet, she snatched a First Response box from the shelf with relief. Then for good measure, she grabbed another two – best to be _triply_ sure, and strode over to the cash desk.

As the cashier rang up the items that would determine their future, Lucifer reappeared beside her and dropped two jumbo bags of Cool Ranch Puffs onto the counter.

Chloe looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What? I’ve ran out.”

“You’re really thinking about your stomach right now?”

He pointed at the stack of pregnancy tests. “Well, these are for your stomach…” And then to his snacks “And these are for mine.”

Chloe opened her mouth to reply but all that came out was an astonished giggle. “Unbelievable.”

Lucifer grinned proudly at the perceived compliment, as the cashier looked between the two of them with ill-conceived amusement.

After thrusting far too many bills than their already overpriced haul necessitated at said cashier, with a _“keep the change”,_ Lucifer picked up the paper bag that told them to _‘Have A Nice Day!’_ and led her out of the store.

* * *

Back at the penthouse, Chloe promptly retrieved the tests from beneath Lucifer’s snacks. “No time like the present, right?” Her casual tone belied her nervousness and the fact that her heart had re-doubled its pounding in her chest at how real this now was.

Making her way towards the bathroom, she stopped when she heard Lucifer trotting behind her. Turning back around she raised an amused eyebrow. “I can handle this part, Lucifer.”

“I realise that, darling – I thought you might like some moral support.”

Chloe snorted. “I appreciate the thought, but I’m not peeing in front of you.”

“Given how many of my appendages have been inside of your orifices, aren’t we a bit past embarrassment over bodily fluids?”

An incredulous huff escaped Chloe’s lips – despite how many years she’d known him, he could still shock her with his shamelessly blunt comments…even if they were true. “I’m still not peeing in front of you - it’s just weird. Stay there.”

As she shut the bathroom door behind her she heard Lucifer plop down heavily onto the bed, mumbling about having seen each other expel plenty of bodily fluids last night.

After figuring out the logistics, Chloe decided it would probably be easier to pee into something rather than try to aim at three sticks. Men had it so much easier than women! She rooted around in the numerous cabinets until she found a suitable container and then took care of business.

Replacing the caps on the tests, she lined them up like soldiers on the side of the bathtub and exhaled nervously. They’d have an answer soon enough.

“You can come in now” she called out, an evident shake in her voice.

With a soft click the door opened, and Lucifer, sensing her nervousness, just smiled warmly at her. Walking over to her he took her hands in his – hands that she hadn’t realised she’d been wringing anxiously.

“We just have to wait 3 minutes” she told him, glancing down at the sticks. Three minutes and they’d know if their lives would be changed forever. She swallowed as the enormity of the situation hit her. “I can’t watch.”

Lucifer was slightly surprised when she sank down heavily onto the bathroom floor and leaned her head back against the tub. He recovered quickly though and without a care for his $1500 Tom Ford suit pants, sat down next to her. “It will all be okay, Detective” he told her softly, placing a comforting hand on her thigh.

Chloe looked up at him and felt some of the tension leave her body at his comforting presence. His voice held no trace of uncertainty and his gaze was unwavering. Lucifer doesn’t lie – he really did believe that. She regarded him curiously. “Why _aren’t_ you freaking out about this?”

“Well, given my previous reactions to…emotional news, I can understand why you’d imagine that to be my first response.” Lucifer smiled sheepishly. “Dr Linda would be proud of my self-awareness.”

Chloe huffed in amusement and placed her hand atop his on her leg. She smiled when he turned his palm over and entwined their fingers. Over the past few months, she’d realised that he liked holding her hand. When they’d first got together, he was shy and nervous to be the one to initiate it, but when she figured out what he wanted, she would initiate it herself. And now, she would often feel his hand slip into hers as they walked down the street. She never called him on it, instead just smiling and squeezing his hand tighter.

“However, the spawn has turned out reasonably well – impressively shrewd for a small human…and impossibly selfless – just like her mother.” He blushed and cleared his throat shyly. “Plus, my little nephew isn’t _totally_ terrible either – aside from his lack of bowel control and the ear-piercing caterwauling, he’s actually quite sweet.”

Chloe smiled fondly – she knew his words were an understatement and how much he loved both Trixie and Charlie, that he’d do anything to protect them.

“And I figured if Amenadiel can manage to not completely cock up being a parent then it can’t be that difficult.”

Chloe laughed at that last bit, choosing not to correct him that as wonderful as being a parent is, it really was that difficult.

Lucifer paused for a few moments as he looked at her unsurely, vulnerability shining in his eyes. “Are you…are you freaking out because you may be pregnant, Detective…or because the potential child would be _mine_. …I mean, I can understand the thought of having a child with the devil - giving birth to the _antichrist_ , would be rather frightening-”

Chloe’s heart ached for him and she cupped his face, cutting him off. “Lucifer, no – I promise it has nothing to do with that. You’re a _good_ man, and you don’t scare me. I _love_ you – _all_ of you. …I just never imagined having another baby, so yeah the thought of doing that again is a little terrifying.” She smiled affectionately and stroked his cheek. “But if I was ever going to have another child, then the _only_ father I would want for that child, is you Lucifer.”

Lucifer’s eyes misted up and he struggled to see through the moisture pooling there. “Really?”

Chloe felt herself tearing up at the touched look on his face. “Really. You don’t give yourself enough credit, Lucifer. Trixie _adores_ you – she brags about how awesome her ‘step-dad’ is to all of her friends.”

Lucifer beamed. “Well, the spawn always did have good taste.”

“And don’t think I don’t know about that little trick you do to get Charlie to stop crying – it’s adorable by the way.”

Lucifer blushed, looking sheepish.

“You love harder than anyone I’ve ever met, you put the needs of those you love before your own, and you _care,_ Lucifer – that’s all a child needs. You’d be a wonderful father.”

Lucifer dropped his gaze shyly, but Chloe could tell how much her words meant to him.

“I mean it, Lucifer.”

In lieu of words, Lucifer just turned his head and placed a tender kiss to her palm - his way of saying thank you.

Chloe snuggled closer and leaned her head on his shoulder. She smiled when he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her hair. He was right – it would all be okay, because they had each other.

“Whilst you were urinating on plastic sticks, I took the liberty of calling the Lieutenant and informing him that you’d be taking a personal day. He owes me more than a few favours, so it wasn’t a problem.”

“Do I wanna know?” she asked dubiously, hoping her seemingly innocuous lieutenant wasn’t corrupt.

“Probably not” Lucifer replied. “Nothing illegal though…at least not very.”

Chloe snorted at the addendum.

They were quiet for a while, Chloe drawing comfort from his warm embrace as he rubbed soothing patterns up and down her arm.

“What are you thinking about, Detective?”

His soft voice broke her out of her daydream, and she blushed at where her thoughts had gone. She debated whether or not to tell him or to just brush it off, but he never lied so he deserved the same from her. A shy smile pulled at her lips as she told him. “I was imagining a little boy or girl with dark curls, bright green eyes and your mischievous grin.”

“Oh, spawn 2.0 would definitely be a boy – all Nephilim are. But I would definitely hope so with the eyes – they’re what first attracted me to you.”

“Oh yeah? Not the…” she asked, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she motioned at her breasts.

Lucifer snorted. “Well, those too of course. Hot Tub High School will always be my favourite movie” he teased with a wink. “But your eyes are something else, darling. And if my…son, was blessed with them, he’ll no doubt leave a trail of broken hearts in his wake.”

Chloe felt her eyes misting up again.

“Obviously he’d be _incredibly_ attractive – I mean how could he not be with _these_ genes” Lucifer continued, clearly on a roll now. He gestured at himself exaggeratedly and Chloe giggled. “And yours of course” he added, looking her up and down appreciatively. “And imagine the _jawline_! Detective he really would leave all the other poor saps in the shadows!”

Chloe laughed happily, her heart warming at his enthusiasm and attempts to calm her down.

She smiled warmly as she looked up at him. “You’re really not scared?”

“Oh, I’m petrified! …But strangely, not in a bad way” he replied, looking like he didn’t quite understand it himself. “Plus, the child would be half you. And how could anything that’s part of you be a bad thing?” he added with a soft smile of his own.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she leaned in and kissed him. “I love you, Lucifer. In case you didn’t know.”

Lucifer smiled – that reverent smile that always lit up his face when she said those words to him. “I love you too, Chloe. And if you are incubating my offspring, then I will love him too.”

Chloe's smile was equally as reverent. Glancing down at her watch, she saw that it had been more than three minutes. She took a deep breath for courage, but found that she wasn’t anywhere near as nervous or fearful as she had been. And that was all thanks to the fallen angel who’d been by her side the entire time. “It’s time.”

Lucifer offered her his hand and they stood together. In unison they looked down at the tests – all three of them showing the same result.

His eyes caught hers and he smiled. “Well, would you look at that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know - how teasing of me to leave it there! But feel free to insert reader choice - I know how the scene plays out for me, and for those that would love a little Lucibaby, then there are 3 positives staring back up at them 😊 But for those not keen on the idea, then it can just be a false alarm that strengthens their relationship and has shown what an awesome boyfriend Lucifer is!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and I'd love to hear your comments 🙂
> 
> I have another short one-shot that I wrote a while ago that I'll post soon. I was going to post them both at the same time but I noticed that someone posted today with the same idea so I'll wait a few days!
> 
> I'm also working on a new multi-chapter fic - which I don't really have the time to do but the idea wouldn't leave me alone! I'm actually quite excited about it as it's different to my other multi-chapter fics, and to my knowledge I don't think it's been done before. The subject matter is somewhat heavy, so there will be angst - but obviously I can't write Deckerstar without there being fluff and feels too! I'm envisioning 15-20 chapters at the moment. I have the first chapter complete and am working on the second, with a rough draft of the rest planned out. ...Question (if you're still reading this long note!): would you rather I do as I've done with my previous multi-chapters and post once I've completed the fic, which allows for daily/ bi-daily updates, or post as I complete each chapter, which means it will be posted sooner but updates will be slower?


End file.
